Twin Expectations
by Cateye78239
Summary: A stranger on the run leaves something unexpected in Carter's lab.


Chapter One

There is an old saying "Real life can sometimes be stranger than fiction. And Lt. Col. Samantha Carter's life that saying rings truer than most. For most people outside her work decided she was a military geek. Who else would work in Deep Space Telemartilary. A part of that identity is true. She is part geek, but the part that is not known to people outside the NORAD base Cheyenne Mountain that was located outside of the small town of Colorado Springs, which happened to be a military town since before the United states space program was established. And for the last seven years the most classified program on earth: The Stargate Program. The day was crisp, filled with the promise of winter to come. It was October, yet Sam didn't noticed. Sam was a workaholic, to say the least. For a long time she lived and breathed her work at the SGC. And being one of the members of the best team in the whole mountain was sometimes daunting. Sam, herself had to pull out extraordinary ideas out her ass more than once here. At this moment the earth was in no danger of being annihilated by another system lord or alien that they didn't know, but she preferred that to the project she was doing now. She was supposed to do a presentation in Washington over her new more efficient naquarda reactor. She had less than a week to finish the modifications, so instead of going home she decided to use her quarters on base. Now she had no problems doing this project, expect for the fact that they want the prototype done in less than a week! _A week! for cryin out loud. I been spending too much time with the General_. So she was busting her ass, and it showed. Now, General Jack O'neil knew this and took his time to distract her from her work once in a while. And even though, Sam pretended to be mad at him. She secretly thanked him. And now it was Friday, and the modifications was completed yesterday. A three days before schedule. What _I need is a cup of coffee and some begals from the mess hall. _And I should be okay. And yet, when she entered the secure base, she deep inside her heart that something was not right. She couldn't put HR finger on it, but the feeling of unease increased as she walked through the corridors. The thought of food left her head as she strolled to the elevator. She automatically walked to her lab. And the feeling increased ten fold. This is silly, I don't know why I'm feeling this way. And then she heard it, as she approached her lab. a loud wailing sound. She stopped for a second and tried to search her mind of what could be making that sound. It was nothing in her lab that could be making that sound. And then it clicked in her brilliant sound was. She heard it a million times when she was with her nieces in San Diego. It was a baby's cry. Yet, who would leave a baby here? In a military base. Something is not right about this. She moved forward, passed her desk moving to the sound of the constant loud wailing. And then she saw it. A large, basket. It was covered with a blanket with the stargate symbol stitched on it. The basket was Wicker, with a read envelop letter attached to the blanket. Sam began to have a sinking feeling in her stomach. She lifted the blanket off the basket, and she could feel her heart contract and squeeze tightly in her chest. Two of the most beautiful babies crying with tears simmering in there identical blue eyes. Twin babies. And yet as identical as they were there was difference. One of the babies were a girl and the other was boy. One dressed in blue overalls, with a symbol of earth stitched to it, and the other pink overalls with the same symbol stitched on to it. The moment she looked into the matching hue eyes of these beautiful babies, she could feel herself falling in love with the tiny infants. She took both babies in her arms and rocked them and soothe them. It was in her feminine instinct to comfort these children. And then she spotted the Red envelop. And she put the little baby girl back in the basket, and opened the letter. She read it once. _omigod, tell me that this is joke. A really bad practical joke. Then she had to read it again, so she can fully comprehend what's going on. _

_**Dear Col. Carter: **_

**_Three years ago, you were the captive of man named Adrian Conrad. He was trying to find a cure for his disease, and trying to figure out how to use a symbote for the healing process, and then remove it. He thought that your history with Jolinar of Malshur was the key to this process. While you were under his custody, he took something from you. He took some of ovaries. It was one of the many conditions that the society called the Trust, had for there corporation in your abduction. Around ten months ago, sample of sperm from General O'neil was taken involuntarily, they took your ovaries and his sperm in inserted into a Suragant mother. I was the surrgorant mother. I didn't realize what they wanted from these innocent babies intill the babies were both a month old. The treated both of the babies DNA with superhuman abilities. In lame man's terms they were trying to make super soldiers. And they were going to sell them to the highest bidder. You're experience with Jolianr, and your Genius IQ and General O'Neil's experience with the Ancients both make your combine DNA more valuable than you can possibly know. And then add the modifications to their DNA and you have an incredible super solider. When I found out what they're were up to, I took the babies and ran. We have been running for two and half months, and I have no more resources to tap, expect you and the SGC. Watch over them carefully. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need your help. More Correctly these babies need your help. Please look after them. _**

**_Sincerely,   
A, D. _**

She looked over the babies, who were now so very quiet. And she looked at the honey-brown hair and those blue eyes and felt tears running down cheeks. The trust, not only violated her and the General, but they tried to sell of her own babies! If she lived to be hundred she was going to hunt them down and make them pay for this. But she needed to call the General, and tell him to get his but down here quick. _Omigod! How I'm going to explain this to him? _


End file.
